There's a New Were in Town
by Elsebeth Kindri
Summary: Monica has lived a life caged but at the death of her mother, her brother comes to her rescue. However, her brother never thought he'd have to protect his sister from something far worse than a cage. AU. Season 4ish. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything you recognize from the tv-show or the books about our favorite vampires and weres and all other un-natural naturals there is.

I borrow without permission.

Please read and review.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE'S A NEW WERE IN TOWN<strong>

There was something about the way she smelled that enthralled him. How could it possibly be?

It had been centuries since the last time he smelled something so… perfect. He couldn't help but stare at the beauty in front of him. He had called Alcide and asked if he could come over to help him take care of 'business' as most non-humans chose to call their dirty business. Never had he imagined he'd bring a guest.

The worst part about it was that the girl Alcide was with was barely legal but she looked like she could handle her own. Alcide glanced over at the Viking vampire sitting on his 'throne' surrounded by his many bitches and he felt his anger rise. He knew he shouldn't have brought his younger sister with him. Monica had been raised by their mom away from the pack in order to shelter her from the nightmare she had been born into. Every full moon, her mom had locked her in a cage and told her that if she shifted, she'd be put down, so every time she had the urge, especially during a full moon, Monica suppressed herself the best she could.

Her mom, surprisingly, had been killed by a stray dog one night when she was coming home from work. How ironic, man's best friend ends up a killer.

The minute Alcide had heard about his mother's death he had shown up at the door and taken Monica with him. Monica was fifteen years old at the time and that was three years ago. Since then he had thought her everything he knew about being a 'Were'. She had done him proud. She was a quick and eager learner and it seemed as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders the minute Alcide had taken her hand in his and led her out of the house and taken her… home. Since she moved in with him, she wouldn't leave her side in fear of him disappearing.

Eric Northman, the Vampire Viking looked her over as she made her way over to where he was seated, Alcide was walking ahead of her and kept a trained ear on her footsteps to make sure she was following as close as she could without stepping on his heels. There was something different about the atmosphere at 'Fangtasia'. Something seemed off and Alcide met the Viking's eyes and immediately noticed that he wasn't how he was supposed to be.

Eric's eyes were fixed on the mini-female version of Alcide and he couldn't tear his eyes away. Alcide couldn't help but smirk as he heard his sister's low growl grow at the back of her throat as she noticed the vampire's attention was drawn to her.

"You didn't tell me you had a new girlfriend," Eric grinned and bared his fangs for a brief moment as he looked Monica over again… and again.

"She's my sister," Alcide answered gruffly and stepped into the line of sight blocking his sister from the blonde vampire's lusty stare. He did not like the way he was looking at his sister.

"How is that even possible? You two share blood?" Eric grinned even more and looked over at Alcide. "Who knew your bloodline could produce such… perfection," Alcide snarled at the blonde vampire.

"What's the job?" he decided to ignore the vampire's hopeless attempts at irritating the hairs off his head and went straight for the business part of the encounter.

"I hear rumors about a gang of 'Weres' causing havoc in the south part of town. You know anything about it?" Eric's voice and body language immediately changed and his face grew serious and strained.

"I heard a new pack is in town, but nothing more than that. Figured them for a couple of drifters," Alcide tensed.

"Well, I want them gone. They're stirring up something they shouldn't and I want them gone before the 'King' finds out," Alcide couldn't help but smirk at the venom escaping the vampire's lips as he spoke of the 'King'.

"Consider it done," and with that, he walked out, grabbing his sister by the back of her neck and pushed her out in front of him, trying to both get her and himself out of the vampire infested whorehouse before he caught some kind of weird vampire disease.

Monica glanced back at the door to 'Fangtasia' as they left. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything you recognize from the tv-show or the books about our favorite vampires and weres and all other un-natural naturals there is.

I borrow without permission.

Please read and review.

* * *

><p>THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! HOPE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS INTERESTING ENOUGH!<p>

* * *

><p>Alcide couldn't help but think back on the encounter with Eric Northman earlier that evening. Not only had he been given an assignment but he had also seen that the Viking was losing his grip.<p>

Sookie Stackhouse had been one of Alcide's best friends but when she passed, the entire town got turned upside down. She had been a ray of sunshine on cloudy days to many in the small town of Bon Temps but ever since she found out what she was her whole demeanor changed. Sookie was complex and very simple at the same time. She associated with the darkness but always kept a foot in the light in case of something more than she could handle popped up. Over the years leading up to her discovering what she was, she had fallen in love with the present King of Louisiana, Bill Compton, but he had used her in a way that would repulse the most hardened criminal. She cut all ties to the vampire and moved on, though he was more reluctant to do so with her.

When she was together with the vampire she had been introduced to a whole new world she only thought existed in fairy tales. One of the creatures of the night she had met had been the Viking and vampire, Eric Northman. Eric re-entered her life soon after her break up with the King and due to some very unfortunate events, he was given another chance to be a part of her life.

She took the Viking in and she cared for him when he was at his most vulnerable state and she fell for him. However, the Fates had something different in mind for her. Gradually her powers became overwhelming for her until her mind started fading away completely. She wasn't able to keep everyone out anymore nor was she able to concentrate on something other than the voices in her head. So she went to Eric and asked him the question no man in love should be asked. She was but a shell of her former self and without much debating; Eric had given his word that he would put her to sleep as long as he didn't have to drain her.

Alcide had been the only one besides Eric who knew about Sookie's choice and it had been the only thing keeping him from jumping the blonde and ripping his head off. He respected her wishes, but he still blamed the vampire for going through with it.

Monica had been silent the entire ride home. She had been sitting and watching her brother grip the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white. Something was bothering him. She wasn't going to dig into whatever it was that had his breeches way up his backside but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Why was he doing business with vampires? Why did he seem like he knew the vampire more as a friend than someone giving him a job? Her brother confused her. She was glad he had come to get her when their mother passed.

Living with her mom had been a challenge. She knew from an early age that she was a werewolf but she never understood why her mother was so against it. Their father had been a nice man, her mother said on occasion, but there was more to it. If her father had been such a nice man then why would she leave him?

Monica was far from stupid. If anything, her brains were what made her feel like she had control over the situation no matter how complicated things got. She always had been very convincing. To work around problems, she had found that the smartest thing to do was to deal with the problem head on but making it seem as if it was a lie. It came in handy but she wasn't going to let her overprotective brother know that. She smiled to herself and looked out through the window. There was a full moon.

Alcide glanced over at his sister when they drove up to the house. The last time he had seen her before their mother passed had been when she was three years old. She wasn't that baby anymore. He had lost out on so much of her life and he wished he could re-live it and be there for her when she needed him. It was common sense when someone got locked in cages that that person would need some sort of support or a chance to get away. He had known what their mother put her through but he hadn't done anything about it. He was ashamed but he admitted not being there for her when she needed him the most. He reached over and ruffled her hair and smiled at her and that was what she needed.

Alcide left her at the house with strict orders to stay inside while he went and took care of business. Soon after his departure she lay down on her bed and looked out the window at the full moon as it shone through the clouds. Her mind wandered as she got closer and closer to a more dreamlike state and her thoughts became more real. She thought back on the evenings events and thought about the blonde vampire Viking on his throne. Why did it seem as if she had met him before? She had seen his gentle features somewhere before and she was sure of it. The feeling she got when he looked at her terrified her but at the same time she knew that it wasn't a bad feeling.

You know how you sometimes look at a person and you can tell there's something definitely wrong or that there's something that's completely off? Well that's the feeling Monica was left with when her brother led her out of the 'fang banger' club. The feeling that there's something more to what's out in the open and the sound in his voice when he spoke was as if he already knew who she was. She drifted off to a restless sleep, dreaming dreams filled with memories of long ago.

_"Do you see what I see?" a whisper in the wind filled her ears. She turned around and around as the whisper repeated itself without being able to see who spoke._

_"Do you see what I see?" the whispers grew stronger and stronger as if they came closer to her. She spun around but all she could see was mist and darkness. She walked forward, reaching out as the whispers continued growing closer._

_"Who's there?" she responded to the whisper. The whisper continued to come closer and closer. Her heart started racing as the whispers surrounded her, only repeating the same thing over and over, asking the same question. Who was out there? Who was whispering?_

_All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and a soundless breath against her ear. Her body froze and she stopped breathing as the arms tightened their grasp on her._

_"Do you see what I see?" the whisper was soft against her ear. One of the hands reached out in front of her and held a finger pointed towards the thickness of the fog._

_"What am I supposed to see?" she whispered as she let her eyes follow the length of the arm all the way to the tip of the finger and towards the fog._

_"You are not ready yet…" as soon as whoever it was had appeared it was gone. She gasped as she felt the grip around her loosen and it was as if something heavy had been lifted from her chest. What the hell kind of dream was that?_

Monica opened her eyes and woke to rays of sunlight peering through her window. The sun was on the rise. Time for the creatures of the night to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything from the TV show or the books.

Thank you for reviewing...

* * *

><p>The next couple of days went by as if nothing had happened. Monica didn't stop to think about her dream for a second because there simply wasn't any time for it. She was in desperate need of a job, not because they didn't have any money; because it turned out that her brother, Alcide, was doing quite well for himself, but because she felt like climbing the walls using the nails holding picture frames up. She had little to no luck with finding a job since the small community only hosted a handful of stores not including the diner and the bar. None of them were hiring and she was about to give up when she couldn't help but overhear someone talking about being overworked and underpaid for working double shifts.<p>

"I seriously can't handle covering two shifts, not with the baby and all," the redhead known as Arlene looked at her 'boyfriend' and sighed.

"I know, sweetheart, but you know how Sam is… Ever since the whole incident with… well you know…" her 'boyfriend' Terry gently rubbed her back as she attempted to balance the baby in her arms.

"Not only do I have to deal with work but I have to deal with him as well! We have to deal with him…" she motioned to the baby and Terry's face went blank as he glanced at the small creature.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear… your work place is looking for an extra hand?" Monica slowly moved around them so that they wouldn't get startled by her presence.

"Well… Sam isn't exactly hiring, but if you want a job just show up at the bar at eight and I'll show you the ropes," Arlene smiled from ear to ear and grinned at Terry.

"And your boss… this Sam… will hire me?" Monica eyed the red-head suspiciously and tilted her head slightly to the right.

"I'll make sure he does something!" Arlene exclaimed excitedly and pushed the baby into Terry's arms. "Now… what's your name and where are you from? I haven't seen you around here before," Arlene wrapped her arm around Monica's shoulders and slowly started leading her away from Terry and the baby, leaving Terry looking more confused than anything else.

"Name's Monica, and I'm not from around here," Monica answered with a smile. She liked Arlene; she was very positive in spirit.

"Where are you from? Out of town? What brings you here?" Arlene continued.

"I just recently moved in with my brother. You might know him; his name is Alcide, a friend of Sookie Stackhouse's," Monica explained and watched her new friend's face go from happy to sad.

"Yeah, I know who he is. He's a nice man; not like my Terry, but he's nice," Arlene muttered silently.

"Did Sookie work with you?" Monica asked politely.

"Yes, she did, until she fell in with the wrong crowd. Vampies… I figure that's what killed her. The whole thing about her falling down the stairs in her own home just doesn't sit right with me," Arlene shrugged.

"Not a fan of the vamps either I take it," Monica inquired.

"Not at all!" Arlene went on and on for hours about everything and nothing and Monica couldn't help to find it a bit odd that the woman felt so comfortable and opened up so quickly. Terry didn't mind that his woman was gossiping like a school girl. In his eyes, as long as she wasn't worrying about the baby, she was a true beauty.

They parted ways after a couple of hours and Monica was left with a note of instructions of how to get to the bar named 'Merlotte's'. She still had a few hours to kill before she went to 'work' so she went back home and simply chilled out in the sun simply basking in the sunlight.

The evening came too fast for her taste. She dosed off out in the sun and didn't wake up until close till the time she was supposed to be at the bar. Luckily her brother was home and he knew exactly where the place was, however, he was not keen on his sister getting a job there. She couldn't help but wonder why. She dressed in skinny jeans and a tank top with a button down shirt on top and topped the look off with tying her hair back with a bandana before letting her brother take her to work.

Arlene was waiting for her when she finally got there and she was immediately dragged into the bar without as much as a 'hello' in Alcide's direction. The redhead yelled out to whoever was behind the counter and in the back of the bar that she had hired someone new and was going to teach her the ropes of the joint and Monica couldn't help but smile. She casually greeted everyone there and couldn't help but take an instant liking to the group. They all seemed so tightly knit together.

As the hours passed, everything slowly started to sink into her head. She was able to make out which tables ordered what and without too many shattered glasses and plates she was able to bring the drinks and the food to everyone present without actually pouring the contents all over the guests of the night.

Arlene couldn't help but notice that her boss was missing and she hadn't seen him the entire evening. She went to his office and knocked on the door.

"Sam? Are you there?" Arlene opened the door and peeked inside only to find her boss sprawled on the wore-down couch he kept in his office. He jolted awake as she entered the small office.

"What's going on?" He inquired as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair trying to tame his head of bed-hair.

"I want you to meet our new waitress," Arlene exclaimed excitedly.

"I didn't hire anyone!" Sam slowly rose and looked at Arlene.

"Oh, I know, but I did!" Arlene grinned from ear to ear before turning around and walking out of the small room. Sam was soon to follow.

As he slowly moved into the bar area he couldn't help but notice a smell he hadn't smelled before, though it oddly reminded him of someone he knew. He stared at the new girl as she moved between the tables and couldn't help but tilt his head more and take a deep breath. As he took his breath, Monica spun around and he could have sworn she smelled the air right back at him. She walked up to him and extended her hand.

"I'm Monica, and I want this job," she smiled as he reached out for her hand trying not to show any signs of repulsion.

"It's a pleasure…" he glanced over at Arlene before slowly shaking the young girl's hand and letting go of it. "Now, if you'd be so kind… I need some air," and with that he disappeared back the way he came.

Monica looked over at Arlene and Arlene shrugged and looked like she was more confused than anyone else who had witnessed the exchange of words.


End file.
